Project Abstract The Society for Epidemiologic Research (SER), founded in 1967, is the largest and oldest epidemiology society in the world with ~2000 members, ~850 of whom are students. Since its founding, its mission has been to: 1) foster and disseminate cutting-edge collaborative epidemiologic research, and 2) enhance the professional development of students and junior epidemiologists by connecting them with senior epidemiologists in a meaningful way. A substantial part of SER?s second main mission has been the SER Doctoral Student Dissertation Workshop. Every year since 1977, dissertation-phase doctoral students have met and interacted with senior epidemiologists and their peers two days prior to the June SER scientific meeting. The goal of this novel 1.5-day in-depth workshop is to have these students? dissertation research reviewed, critiqued, and discussed in a supportive and constructive atmosphere by highly respected senior epidemiologists who are productive researchers and have a variety of epidemiologic, clinical, and methodological expertise. In 2017, we realigned the workshop goals to a) educate doctoral students about the importance of community engagement, b) translate research findings back to the community of stakeholders and c) consider ways to use research to foster meaningful interventions that either prevent or reduce the burden of adverse health outcomes. We were fortunate that NCATS funded this realigned workshop as it was consistent with their (R13-TR002021). Having completed and evaluated the workshop held in June, 2017, and further discussed how to even better align the workshop with the goals of NCATS, we are excited to submit a renewal to support the June 2018 workshop to be held in Baltimore, Maryland that will 1) educate students on cutting edge community engagement research methods; 2) provide training in how to disseminate and translate health research not only in the scientific literature, but also in clinical practices and communities that are most strongly affected; 3) connect students with senior mentors to critique methodological challenges in their dissertations; 4) educate the students on how the findings of their dissertation can be implemented to prevent adverse health outcomes, particularly among various ethnic, racial and underserved populations; and 5) provide preferential slots for underrepresented minority doctoral students and students from less well- established programs. We believe this workshop aligns with NCATS mission to train doctoral students on cutting edge community engagement methods and ways to translate their findings into community and clinical practice that prevent the onset and reduce the burden of disease within all populations, but with a particular emphasis on minority health and health disparities. We also believe this workshop aligns with the mission of increased community engagement at NIEHS, and the mission of NIMHD to decrease health disparities and increase minority representation among population scientists around the country.